Lost and Found
by justjustice
Summary: While catching a con Neal is reunited with his younger sister: 26 year old Brooklynn Caffery. Follow Neal as he re-establishes his relationship sister. With FBI agents, cases, and his sister's wedding in September, Neal has his hands full this summer.
1. Surprise!

**Author's Note: I don't own White Collar. A quick thanks to Sparky Dorian, my awesome Beta who helped to make this the best it could possibly be.**

Lost and Found

Neal Caffery was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Peter Burke ran a hand through his hair, groaning. An important case they'd been given was pointing to the Metropolitan Museum of Art as the target of a fast approaching art theft, and Peter was going to have to send Neal undercover. While Neal was ecstatic to go into the museum that he had loved since childhood, Peter was extremely annoyed that he would be stuck chasing Neal around the museum the FBI's operation was over.

For the case, Neal was undercover as an art forger, particularly talented with 19th and 20th century paintings. The man running the theft, known only as the Dreamer, was going to steal "A Woman Reading" in three days, to sell to an art collector in Houston; right before the re-opening of the 19th century and early 20th century art exhibit. An extremely generous donor had paid to update security in the permanent exhibit, but had forced the art work into storage for a month. The security system would be turned on after all of the art was in place. The lack of security would make it easier for the Dreamer to steal the painting.

The Dreamer and his men believed that Neal would be posing as a part of the Director of Exhibitions' team that was putting the final touches on the exhibit.

Neal would let the Dreamer in and he would take out the security program. As a safety net, Jones would also be part of the team. Peter, along with several field agents, would be nearby in the Modern Art exhibit hall that had been completed the week before. The FBI had gotten the tip from Director of Exhibitions herself, who had received a call from the Dreamer. She was pretending to be in on their plan, but was really helping the FBI.

"So Peter, tell me about Miss Director of Exhibitions," Neal said with a cheeky smile, his feet on the conference room table and his hat in place.

For a moment the FBI agent considered telling Neal exactly who he would be working with, but then he thought of the surprise Neal would be in for. Perhaps it would prevent Peter from searching all over the large museum for him.

"Brooke Davis is happily engaged for her September wedding. She began doing internships with the museum in college and was the assistant to the previous Director of Exhibitions. The first exhibit that she did was in November 2009, something about musical instruments. Miss Davis decides everything from where things go in exhibits to what colors the walls are. Before you even think about pull a stunt that you think is just funny, know that Miss Davis knows when the smallest thing is wrong with anything." Neal simply grinned at this, not committing either way, but thinking to himself _'I guess we found your clone Peter.'_

On the day of their operation, Neal was excited. The 19th century exhibit had always been a favorite of his growing up. Peter kept nagging him as they rode to the museum in the large FBI van, but he had stopped listening after about the first five words. Suddenly, a pair of gloves hit him in the face, bringing him out of his bliss.

"What was that for?" Neal asked, surprised.

Jones was snickering behind Peter with the other field agents. Since Lauren Cruz had left for DC Jones had been pretty bored, and was happy to finally be back in the field.

"You've been assigned to put up paintings." Lowering his voice and giving Neal a menacing look, Peter added, "If you drop anything I will have your head mounted about my mantle."

Neal flashed him a grin. "You really think I would drop art?

The agents and Neal began taking their equipment into the museum. A fidgety intern showed them the way to the Modern Art Exhibit Hall and offered to go on a coffee run. Everyone obviously said yes, as it was 6 am on a Friday morning.

Before the intern could return with the coffee, a petite young woman walked into the gallery that the FBI was half-finished setting up.

"I've got twelve hours before the re-opening party between the Museum's President and donors who helped get this new security system, Agent Burke. Where are the helping hands you promised me?"

Neal heard the unmistakable voice of a young woman he hadn't spoken to in well over four years. A young woman whom he was sure hated him with all of her being, and had told him she never wanted to see him again. Turning around from admiring a painting Neal saw the young woman whose voice had shocked him. Brooklynn Caffery, his baby sister smiling at everyone around the room. Surprisingly, this even included himself.

"Hi Neal," the young woman greeted as she smiled more and locked eyes with her brother.


	2. Preperations & Secrets

**Author's Note: I don't own White Collar. Thanks to everyone who read the story, I got obsessive with checking my traffic. Extra thanks to anyone who reviewed, Hicks07, Sparky Dorian, and heart fallen, your reviews made me feel really happy. Sorry it took so long to update, but I was really busy. Also I recognize and thank my Beta Reader Sparky Dorian. **

Neal didn't know how to react. He had gone over the moment a million times in his head, preparing for every reaction he'd thought his sister could have, screaming, tears, and even being totally ignored. He never expected a smile and a greeting.

"Hey Brooklynn," Neal replied in a whisper.

The young woman quickly strode over to the FBI consultant and gave him a tight hug.

At the gesture Neal let out a large gulp of air he had been holding in for four years, the weight of the guilt he carried around lifted from his shoulders, and a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, the feeling of family. Also, even though it wasn't spoken, Neal felt forgiveness. Wrapping his arms around the young woman, Neal hugged her back. After letting go they looked back at each other with large smiles.

"I missed you, Neal."

"I missed you too, Brooklynn."

"We'll have to catch up over lunch," the young woman replied, and Neal nodded. She then quickly switched her attention to Peter and added, "I believe I have two agents and a consultant here to help me have this exhibit perfect in twelve hours, Agent Burke. The party for all of the friends of the donors who gave the museum the new security system starts at 6:30 tonight."

"Yes, Neal, myself, and Agent Jones are going to be working with you and your team; if there are any big problems both Jones and I have a guns," Peter replied. He looked back at Brooklynn and asked, "Do you have any pottery in the section the section right outside?"

"Not yet."

"Keep it that way until everything is over; if shots are fired I don't want bullets ricocheting off of the pottery and hitting anybody."

At that moment the fidgety intern walked in with the coffee and the FBI team all got up to get their cups, talking to each other as Brooklynn turned her attention to the intern.

"Miss Caffrey, Director Campbell called us to say good luck to the team and FBI with their operation and that he wants to take you and Mr. Carter to Plaza for dinner next week. You should also know that there are flowers on your desk and that there hasn't been any response from Houston on if they will let the museum borrow van Dongen's 'Le Coquelicot.' "

"Thank you, Zack. Go ahead and grab the glove box so we can get the FBI agents ready."

"Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile, Neal was talking with Peter.

"Why didn't you tell me that my sister was here?" Neal harshly asked.

"I knew you wouldn't go along with the operation if I did. Also, she asked me not to tell you," the FBI agent replied. "I know all about your problems with your sister, Neal, and after the explosion between you two outside the court room at your trial for the bond forgeries I'm glad I didn't tell you in advance. You wouldn't have come. I saw your face when she came in, you were scared she would hate you or yell at you."

Neal crossed his arms with a glare, knowing Peter was right but not wanting to admit it. He began to say something when the intern came over to him, carrying an organized container.

"Excuse me, Mr. …"

"Caffrey," Neal said turning his attention to the young man whose eyes went wide.

"I knew you looked familiar! Miss Caffrey has a ton of pictures of you and her in her office. It's a collage; Miss Caffrey said she made it after a fight she said she had with you. There's another one of her and –"

Suddenly the intern was cut off.

"Zack, did you give Neal his gloves?" Brooklynn asked.

"Oh, sorry Miss Caffrey, I was-" the young man was cut off again.

"Give me the box. Go grab the larger gloves the storage room and give them to Mr. Jones, the man over by the Picasso," Brooklynn instructed pointing to Jones. "Also," Brooklynn added, picking up a pair of gloves, "give these to Agent Burke, the man whose suit looks like one of your father's."

"Yes ma'am," Zack dutifully replied handing over the glove box.

Neal gave Brooklynn a questioning grin. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Something important I will tell you at lunch. You will want to sit down for about half of it. Here are your gloves; wear them whenever you are putting anything up."

"Okay, I can be patient. You wouldn't believe the things Peter said earlier," Neal laughed, putting his gloves on.

One of the FBI team agents came over to Brooklynn and Neal.

"Miss Caffrey, how are we going to hide in here?" asked an agent named Josh Coldwell.

"I'm going to put up plastic tarps at the entrance and there is a wall here that you can set up behind."

At 6:45, the phone connected to the Dreamer rang. Everyone went quiet and Neal answered it.

"John Cohen," he said.

"Yes, that can work, I suppose."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"What's going on, Neal?" Peter asked.

"The Dreamer is going to show up at seven; he didn't want to risk somebody on the design team turning him in."

"This will be fine, the tarps are up and we've got enough time to put up a couple of mics," Peter said and as nobody moved he added, "What are you waiting for?"

Quickly the FBI team put a mic on Neal, Jones, and Brooklynn, and on two paintings that were already up.

Peter quickly realized that the Dreamer would need a distraction while he and his team came into the gallery, and then inspiration struck him. Zack, the awkward, scared, and talkative intern could distract him. Peter knew all about interns, they could be annoying and they could distract anybody.

"Everybody come here!" Peter called. "Jones, Cafferys, Zack you need to get vest on under your clothes."

"Agent Burke, I can't allow you to put one of my interns in danger," Brooklynn protested firmly.

From another side of the room Jones and Neal were laughing as Brooklynn glared at Peter with her arms crossed.

"No danger at all, Miss Caffery; I just need him to distract the Dreamer. The vests are just to be safe,"

Brooklynn let out a breath. "Zack, do you want to do this?"

Eager as any intern, Zack quickly nodded his head.

With an exasperated sigh Brooklynn said, "Fine, Zack can help. Go get some gloves Zack; you're going to be putting up paintings today. Make sure to put a bullet proof vest on."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right back," Zack replied excitedly as he began walking away and straightening nonexistent wrinkles in his clothes and pushing back his already heavily gelled perfect hair.

While they waited for Zack to return with his own gloves Brooklynn, Jones, Neal, and Peter began to disappear one by one to put on their bullet proof vest as the rest of the FBI team set up.

The Dreamer called the group once again at 7:00 am on the dot. He instructed Neal to come and bring him into the exhibit and for "A Woman Reading" to be ready to go when he arrived.

"Go Neal, we'll get a few more paintings up," Peter instructed.

Neal quickly walked to the meeting place arranged by the Dreamer.

"Cohen," a gruff voice said.

"Sir," Neal replied.

"I've got your forgery; just take me up to the exhibit and the suitcase will be for everybody involved."

"Yes Sir, just follow me," Neal replied, turning on his heels Neal led the way to the exhibit, praying that Peter was ready to cuff the man behind him whose real name was still unknown.


	3. Hospital Conversations

Two men, in their early thirties, sat across from each other. Both wore what had been nice suits earlier that day, but ties were now loosened and jackets were thrown on the backs of the cushioned chairs they sat in. Around them was a bright room with tacky wallpaper. On the bed was Brooklynn Caffrey.

On her left, the side near the door was Neal. On her right, the side with a large window was Leonardo Marcello Calvani and an IV drip. Calvani held Brooklynn's hand and rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. Neal had known the man for two hours, but they had exchanged maybe twenty words in that time frame.

Looking down at Brooklynn, Neal's mind flashed.

_Neal arrived with the Dreamer in the area where Zack, Brooklynn, Jones and Peter waited._

_The Dreamer was a short bald man. He wore a pair of jeans and an _"I 'heart' NY" _t-shirt. Over his eyes was a pair of sunglasses._

"_Brooklynn, how are you __today?" The Dreamer__ asked as he took off his glasses._

_Brooklynn's eyes went big for a second, but quickly she turned her face to delighted surprise._

"Roger Underman! I can't say I'm not surprised to see you here, but do tell me, why didn't you just tell me you were coming," Brooklynn asked with the charm only the _Caffrey family was born with. _

_"Oh, Brooklynn, you know me, I just like to thrill, and after I found Cohen here," Underman explained, pointing to Neal, "I just couldn't say no to his beautiful version of 'A Woman Reading'. Don't you think his work deserves to be seen by all?" _

_"Excuse me sir, but where is the money?" Zack interrupted, lifting the sheet from over the painting. _

_"Yes, of course," Underman replied, chuckling. "You've got a smart assistant here, Brooklynn, but first, we toast!" _

_Roger Underman put his steel suitcase on the floor and took his backpack off. Out of the backpack Underman brought out a bottle of sparkling grape juice and a pack of red plastic cups. Passing them around, Underman began pouring wine for all. "This is my gift to all of you for helping me, but especially you, Brooklynn. Thank you for the help," Underman then handed the suitcase to Brooklynn and Peter and Jones were able to react. _

_"Roger Underman,_ you are under arrest for art theft. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If y_ou cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you at government expense. Do you understand your rights?" Peter said as Jones cuffed the Underman.. _

_"I can't believe you, Caffrey! You little bi-."_

_"Oh Roger, you always were cheap. I'm so happy I dumped you. Grape juice, really?" Brooklynn asked and began to sip, "But thanks for it; it's better than nothing."_

_The FBI team from the other wing began to take Underman away and Neal felt like things were finally going his way that day, but then Brooklynn's cup dropped. Her mouth was swollen and she was wheezing. Neal's eyes went big. Looking over at Underman he saw a look of glee on the man's face._

_"I know you just as well Brooklynn," Underman shouted "Peanuts, your only downfall. I was going to use it to get that money back, but killing you will I'll settle for even if I'm stuck in jail."_

_Brooklynn then began to fall to the ground. She fell in the spilt grape juice and the red stained her white blouse. Neal rushed over and got on his knees. Her eyes were watery even though she was out cold. Her mouth was extremely swollen and red and he could hear the trouble she was having breathing._

_"Zack!" Neal yelled. "Do you know where she keeps her epinephrine shot?"_

"_Yes sir, in her blazer pocket, I'll call 911."_

_Neal reached into the blazer pocket and pulled out the EpiPen auto injector, an item that looked like a large pen. He quickly took the injector out of its protective case and popped off the safety lock and quickly jabbed the injector in Brooklynn's thigh for ten seconds. For a few moments after Neal rubbed over the area help the epinephrine to get into the bloodstream._

"_Zack, does Brooklynn have an extra EpiPen somewhere?" Neal asked._

"_Yes, it's in her office, but I don't think we'll need it, the operator said that the EMTs should be here in two or three minutes," Zack replied as he held the mouth piece of his phone away from his mouth._

"Give me the phone and get it, we want to be prepared!" Neal_ ordered. _

_Moments after Zack had obeyed instructions Brooklynn's eyes opened a little. Her face was sweat _

_drenched, her eyes were still watering, her breathing wasn't great, and her mouth was still swollen and red, but she was conscious. _

_"Keep quiet, Brooklynn_," Neal said as he pushed her hair out of her face, "Keep calm for just a few more minutes."

"Are you back to stay Caffrey?" Calvani asked with a natural Italian accent evident in his voice.

Neal looked at the man across from him.

"There's a very big problem when I don't know who to call up after my baby sister has to be hospitalized, Calvani. I had the intern Zack call you and I didn't know that Brooklynn kept her epinephrine injector in her blazer pocket. I didn't know Brooklynn was even involved with anybody, let alone engaged." Letting out a breath and running a hand through his hair Neal returned his attention to Calvani.

"I made Brooklynn a promise right after our parents got killed in that car crash; I promised her that I would be there for everything Mom and Dad were supposed to be there for. I screwed that up about five years ago and I'm sure I missed a lot of really important things, but I'm going to be back, Calvani, I have to because this is going to be my only chance to make things right. Brooklynn gave me so many warnings before she went to the FBI with the bond forgeries. Everyone else has been giving me a second chance since I got out of jail, but this is my last chance with Brooklynn before everything is down the drain if it isn't already."

"Brooklynn was right; you are a good brother. I hope you'll be a good brother-in-law," Calvani said, nodding his head in an approving way.

The two men went back to their silence for awhile but then they heard a groan.

Neal saw the lightning-fast reaction from Calvani; the man had his right on Brooklynn's left cheek and the other hand on her right elbow.

Neal saw the love in Calvani's eyes and the love in his baby sister's as hers opened slightly.

"I'll get the doctor," Neal said.

Calvani turned his attention to Neal for a minute.

"Thank you," the olive skinned Italian whispered, then quickly turned back to Brooklynn.

As Neal exited the hospital room and walked to the Nurse's station, he knew that he was a little more comfortable with the idea of Brooklynn, his baby sister, getting married.

**Author's Note: I want to thank Iuliana for reviewing and Sparky Dorian for being an awesome Beta. Thank you for all of the traffic, favorites, and story alerts. Let me know what you think of the story in a review, I love all feedback, love it, like it, hate it, or have something to mention, let me know.**


	4. New York City Adventures

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken eternity dear readers, but I had writters block and I've started planning Brooklynn's wedding, which I have found is really hard to do when you are trying to plan a wedding in NYC from Houston, TX. If anyone has suggestions of where to have a 250 person wedding reception in SoHo or the Greenwich Village let me know please! I'd like to thank my Beta, Sparky Dorian, and my reviewers AngelMarieMalfoy, Iuliana, and randomchick15. Hope you like this chapter. Read and Review.**

Neal quickly crossed the street to June's house with his old novelty New York City subway map umbrella overhead. It had been oddly rainy in the Big Apple all week and Neal had cold feet and a slight runny nose that he was determined to stop by the next morning. In the hand without the silly umbrella Neal had a grocery store bag with rice, lemon, and chicken broth. Lemon and rice soup had been the remedy for colds since his childhood and after he had jumped ship and moved in on his own at eighteen, Neal had learned how to make the soup himself.

Once he made it into his room in June's house Neal changed into warm pajamas and dry socks and began to make his soup. It was only about 7:30 pm when Neal finished his soup and the thirty-two year old began to think about one time he and Brooklynn had been practically drinking the soup like water.

_On top of the roof of their apartment building in Brooklyn ten year old Neal held a four year old Brooklynn as he spun them around in the pouring rain. The roof of the building was a garden and Neal had been playing with his little sister. The church clothes and their father's oversized tie Neal was wearing declared him Prince of the Ye Ole Land of the Fairy Garden. He had had a paper crown that was beginning to turn to mush and had been discarded; also a plastic scepter that had been dropped when the rain had begun ten minutes before. Brooklynn wore a pink tutu over her faded jeans and green shirt. The fairy look was completed with a pair of bright purple wings that had elastic arm holes and bare feet._

_Neal liked playing with his little sister, and with all of his friends gone for the summer, she was the only one to play with, but she always had the most creative ideas, and didn't want to play 'getting married' or 'boyfriend/girlfriend' like the girls at school would want to during recess. Brooklynn knew where they were, where things went in her world, and even what they were. As brother and sister they explored the universe. The moments always inspired Neal to do drawings of their adventures. They went on African safaris, lived the lives of Parisian Artists, art thieves, Cops, Fariyworld citizens, royalty, and everything in between. _

_Neal put Brooklynn down and bowed. _

_"May I have this dance, Princess Brooklynn?" He asked in__ his official Fairyworld prince tone. _

_"Yes, Prince Neal, you may!" Brooklynn replied in her Fairyworld voice with a smile that showed the crooked teeth she possessed as she curtsied. _

_Brooklynn hopped up on Neal's feet and took his hands._

_For five more minutes Brooklynn and Neal danced until their mother, off on Saturdays, came up. She made them change into dry clothes but it was too late; the next morning both woke up with colds. For a whole week the siblings were stuck on the couch. Luckily, their mother had left gallons of Lemon and rice soup for them to eat. Both had lots of fever chills and had it every few hours John, the art student who live in the apartment above and watched the siblings over the summer, had to heat up lots to keep Neal and Brooklynn warm. It rained all of the week they were sick, and for two more weeks after, setting the New York City record. _

_By the time they were well Neal had drawn the entire garden and all of Brooklynn's fairy friends. He had also drawn their adventures in the subway tunnels (made by sheets and the kitchen table and chairs), the music club they owned in the 1980's (using the record player and old clothes their parents had), and finally the art gallery featuring all of Neal's work from the past few years. Brooklynn had pushed him aside every time he put something up on the orange, green, light pink, and dark blue sheets their father had pinned up for them the night before, staring up at them with a smile._

Neal went over to his book shelf. It had been two weeks since reuniting with his sister and Brooklynn had given him a box that she had received from Kate about a month before Neal had broken out of the super max. It had his photo albums, old paints, and other things.

Neal opened his photo album to a random page. He looked at his smiling sixteen year old self with ten year old Brooklynn in front of him at the Empire State Building, the Chrysler Building's chrome top behind them. Neal chuckled at the photo below it of the two making funny faces.

Other photos near the two were from the same night. They were in Battery Park, next to the fountain in Central Park, in the heart Time Square, at subway stations, a record store, on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and in it. There was also a picture of them at the Statue of Liberty in the early morning sunrise, and lastly their large two room suite at the Plaza. Even as a teenager Neal had begun pulling cons to get what he wanted, though Brooklynn and his parents had been clueless at the time.

"_Neal!" the ten year old called irritated, as he slowly walked behind her with a large backpack._

_"The observation deck will still be there in two minutes, Brooklynn," Neal replied to his sister who stood at the entrance to the deck with arms crossed and her left foot tapping. _

_Brooklynn let out a huff of air, sending the thin dark brown hair on her head up in the air. _

_"Have some patience, Brooklynn; we've got all night," Neal said as he gave a tug to one of the many colorful hair wraps in her hair. _

_When they stepped out on the deck both were blown away at the view. Though half of their film had already been used at Battery Park, Central Park and the Metropolitan Museum of Art, they went crazy with pictures. Of the four rolls of twenty-five pictures a roll only ten pictures were left to be taken._

"_Are you ready for dinner?" Neal asked, putting the camera back into the large backpack._

_Brooklynn suddenly realized how hungry she actually was and eagerly nodded her head._

"_Well time to go to our room at the Plaza Hotel then, they've got room service," Neal smiled as he hoisted the backpack up._

"_Let's go!"_

_When they arrived at the Plaza Brooklynn's eyes went as big as baseballs._

"_Go look around; I'll check us in," Neal said and Brooklynn replied with a slow nod._

_Neal was able to convince that he and Brooklynn were the kids of a wealthy business man who was paying for their one night stay in a two bedroom suite and were to have_ _whatever they wanted. _

_After exploring the room, jumping on what would be Neal's bed, and changing into pajamas, the siblings ordered chocolate shakes, fries, and a large pepperoni pizza. _

_At midnight Brooklynn began nodding off. _

_"Ready to go to sleep?"__ Neal asked when her head hit his shoulder for the third time. _

_"Yeah, I think I am, Neal," Brooklynn replied, getting off of the couch. _

_"Come on, I'll show you the best way to get under the covers," _

_The room Brooklynn was sleeping in had a large bed with tons of pillows on the bed. The blankets and sheets were folded over only an inch from the pillows but Neal guided Brooklynn how to squeeze in between the sheets so not to disrupt the mastery of the made bed. Another picture was taken, only five left on the last roll of film. _

_"So do you think you'll be okay without me for two weeks?" Neal asked after giving Brooklynn a hug and kiss on the forehead. _

_"I'll miss you, but as long as you promise to write me you can go to Paris," _

_"Deal."_

_"You've got to pinky swear first," Brooklynn added to her demands, sticking out a small pinky. _

_Neal clasped pinkies with her. _

_"I, Neal John Caffrey, the greatest big brother in the universe, promise you, Brooklynn Marie Caffrey, the greatest little sister in the universe, that I will send you a letter everyday along with a postcard while I am in Paris, France for two weeks this summer before my Junior Year, and your fifth grade year." _

"_Deal," Brooklynn replied, sealing the pinky promise, the most sacred of pacts._

_They next morning the siblings got up early and from the ferry they looked at the Statue of Liberty. Once again they pretended. They pretended they were immigrants coming from another country across the Atlantic and see the Statue of Liberty after their long journey. Neal never forgot how important it was to pretend. It gave you hope, and with hope, you had almost everything. (Brooklynn ended up learning a second lesson when she looked back at that moment as she got older. She learned that you had to work hard to get what you wanted. To be a great fairy princess you had to keep your garden beautiful, to be a successful artist you had to perfect your craft and work hard to get others to appreciate it, for immigrants to go to America they had to save money for a long time, and lastly, to work with an important in a museum you had to get a Masters degree, have six years experience in a lesser job, and continue to impress those above you to keep the job.) _

Neal flipped through the photo album until about 9 pm, remembering different moments of his and Brooklynn's lives growing up. Neal decided to go to bed early, but his phone rang before he got into the soft welcoming bed.

"Hello," Neal greeted.

"Hey Neal, it's Leo; I was just calling to see if you would want to get some drinks tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Neal replied, though slightly surprised that his sister's fiancé wanted to get drinks. Sure, the two had gotten on some what friendly terms but Neal had only known Leonardo Calvani (Leo) about two weeks.

"Great. We can meet at The Trump International Hotel bar at about 7pm."

"Okay," Neal agreed.

After they hung up Neal knew that tomorrow night's plans were Brooklynn's idea, but he was kind of thankful. He wanted to stay around and if he was going to be seeing Brooklynn it probably meant a whole lot of Leo. If it meant a few awkward ice breakers to make the rest of their lives comfortable, so be it.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
